ThickerThanAStik/goldrat3/WiderThanATwig
Note: the order of events on this list may be messed up, I have a bad memory Also this isn't obviously everything cus I'm not gonna say "Wider then mined the stone block" "Wider then broke another stone block" Early life on the server WiderThanATwig, then ThickerThanAStik joined a couple month ago after he saw a post on r/okbr about this server. To start of he wandered the server before coming across the town of Aryan woods were he and two other players would build what would become to tomato town. Here he built a small house, a strip club, a small train station, and improved the area with bridges and signposts. Yugoslavia period While in Aryan woods, he met darkracer_100 who built an embassy of Yugoslavia in Aryan woods. This sparked Thicker to move to yugoslavia, where he built many things such as a road to offswitch, a border wall, and an ice castle. Somewhere around this time he met 5Vlad who placed beds in the nether with him (oops) Sansberg period After yugoslavia died down Thicker decided to check out the dieing city of sansberg were he met N3THER_HUNTA, built a tower of redstone blocks and a sign that says sans. New Jesusberg period After leaving the dead town of sansberg, Thicker decided to move to new jesusberg were he built a house. West Virginia period Soon ater departing from jesusberg Thicker decided to move to west Virginia where he met canitch and gr1. He built many small houses and a fortress in west Virginia. Loliwood period After leaving West Virginia Thicker wandered around a bit before moving to Loliwood, were he became allies with 5Vlad and founded Autism inc. and built many shops and a castle like house. During this time 5Vlad changed his name ti goldrat2 and Thicker goldrat3 The dark times, aka Goldcouver period Gr1 and Gr3 founded the capital city of Goldcouver where gr3 lived for a while. He help set up the town and built many buildings such as burch fortress, some other fortress, the white house, a medium sized house, and some pixel art. Pacific Fed period I'm not sure if this was before or after goldcouver so ill just put this here. Gr3 had a sparse time living in the pacific fed where he built a vacation house and got in a fight with sax bob, his first controversy. Doofania period After a discussion in chat, many players including gr3 created the new and retarded town of doofania, where he built a small tower, but sadly the town was soon abandoned Undertale period After loafing around the server for a while, Players seiya, netha, gr3, heebs, and hairyforeskin created the secret town of Undertale, built underground, hidden from the cringe normies. Here he built a house, a few auto farms, and decorated the area. It was around this time gr3 got in his second controversy during the Undertale-uwuville war. Loliwood 2077 period A while after undertales players started to go elsewhere, gr3 decided to move back to loliwood where he set up base in loliwood 2077 and built an unfinished factory nearby. During this time he also changed his name to WIderThanATwig C O C K I S T A N After hairyforeskin and libtard founded the town, Wider and Netha quikly moved to the town where wider built a mosque and the great tower of cockistan. redacted period Not long after joining cockistan, wider joined redacted after being messaged by redacted. Wider remains at redacted building redacted to this day. Alliances and Enemies Wider is allied with all the members of undertale and redacted Wider is enemies with crinnj normals